A significant proportion of desktop laser printer, LCD printer imaging cartridges, copier cartridges and multi function device cartridges are recycled. The remanufacturing process involves renewal of key components such as the imaging drum which consequently has to be dismantled from the cartridge.
Conventional methods of removing the imaging drum involve dismantling the end support members of the cartridge carrying the drum so that the drum may be removed and replaced easily without damage to the cartridge. The dismantling procedure usually involves unclipping and/or unscrewing certain support members in order to free the imaging drum.
Some imaging cartridge end support members for the imaging drum however are welded or otherwise integrally formed together such that the imaging drum cannot be easily removed without damaging the cartridge. One such group of imaging cartridges manufactured in this way is the Hewlett Packard 2600 colour cartridge set comprising of similar cartridges containing different colour fonts.
In this cartridge type the end support members for the imaging drum are welded in place by a adhesive or by a heat inducing process and removal of the imaging drum mounted in the support members can be both difficult and time consuming.
The most common methods of removal in cases like this involve a cutting procedure applied to the used imaging drum while assembled in situ. One such method recommended by Static Control Corporation, a supplier of equipment for use in imaging drum removal, involves sawing through the imaging drum assembly with a fine saw and then sliding the two halves out of their respective bearing housings. United States Patent 20070025759 assigned to Static Control Corporation describes this cutting method.
During this process harmful swarf is created which must thereafter be meticulously removed.
Another removal process described by Future Graphics Corporation uses a special drill and proprietary cutting device. The cutting device is pushed through a drilled hole in the support assembly and is then spun to cut through the drum assembly from within to form two halves which are then removed. In the process swarf is again created and must be removed very carefully or it will interfere with the development process when the cartridge is remanufactured.
As mentioned during the above described removal operation, it is possible for an operator to actually damage the cartridge which must be avoided at all costs.